fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
10 Unmei no Ken
The 10 Unmei no Ken (10 Swords of Destiny), are a group of powerful blades, forged from a special mineral, making them nigh indestructable. No one knows who forged them, or for what purpose. No one also know how old the blades are. Some of the most powerful mages have claimed at least one blade, though the blade chooses it own Master, not the other way around. All are somewhat sentient, and some can even talk to their Masters. All of the blades, unless specifically stated otherwise, can have their Master's chosen element/s flow through them, making them valuable to elemental Mages. Some blades are rumored to be inherintly evil, from years of constant bloodshed. Which blades those are, are unknown as well. However, there is alegend if you are not of a powerful mind, the blades will take you over. Everyone who wields these blade are altogether called the Unmei no Kenshi (Swordsmen of Destiny) The Blades These are in alphabetical order, this does not say one blade is more powerful then the other. Akasenkō(Red Piercer): A black, curved blade, with the dragon-like body surging from the middle of the blade, until the hilt, which is silver in color. It looks more like a spear, but you probably shouldn't throw it. *Current Wielder: Unknown Chino-Ame (BloodRain): A katana shaped weapon, it has a strange curve aftter the hilt of it, with a red crystal set into it. The hilt is black leather, and the pommel is gold colored. The blade is unnaturally sharp, and, as it names implies, makes it rain blood. *Current Wielder: Nora Valentine Hōchō (Cleaver): A huge, buster blade looking weapon, it is unnaturally light to those who wield it, making it abnle to swing faster than it would appear. Exceptionally good a decapitations. *Current Wielder: Unknown Juuchi Yosamu (10,000 Cold Nights): A black, broken looking katana, the end of the hilt is modeled after a dragon. It is able to be summoned by its Master, when they need it. It lives in a pocket dimension until then, much like Requip Magic. It, and Yawareki-Te compliment each other, as Juuchi Yosamu is a blade of death, while Yawareki-Te is a blade of life. *Current Wielder: Parius Chitose Kaminari-tan (Lightning Edge): A pair of blades, they are straight, with a white hilt, and a strange symbol on it. The cutting part of the blade is silver, while the back is black. These blades specifically charge Lightning-related attacks. *Current Wielder: Unknown Kiba Tsubasa (Fang Blade): A large sword, as big as Hōchō, though it is curved, and has fur at its pommel. Again, the blade is unnaturally light to its wielder. The hilt is a bit ragged, with pieces of leather ripping off. *Current Wielder: Unknown Mokushiroku (Apocalypse): A large sword, though not as large as it's counterparts, it is a silver blade, with a black pommel, actually going into the blade, until the hilt, which has a small yellow crystal. The pommel also has small, red designs on it. This blade is made specifically for Fire users. The red designs spin, making the blade heated. a Fire Mage can easily use this, to create flames on the spot. *Current Wielder: Atama Chitose Shiroizugaikotsu (White Skull): This blade has more of a broadsword look to it, different from any of the other blades, though the closest would be Hōchō. It is normal, until the hilt., which looks like a ribcage, until the end, where it becomes a skull. *Current Wielder: Maria Shields Tamashī-Taberu (Soul-Eater): This blade is raqdically different from any other. It's hilt is an eye, and the blade itself looks like a demonic wing. It is made to look evil, fitting the name. *Current Wielder: Saxon Xadrez Yawareki-Te (Tender Hands): A pure white katana, it has a long piece of white fabric running behind it. It is beautifully crated, and is the only blade not meant for offense, as it heals the wielder, and their allies. It and Juuchi Yosamu compliment each other, as Yawareki-Te is a blade of life, whhile Juuchi Yosamu is a blade of death. *Current Wielder: Parius Chitose Gallery of Blades Akasenkō.png|Akasenkō Chino-Ame.jpg|Chino-Ame Hōchō.jpg|Hōchō Juuchi Yosamu.jpg|Juuchi Yosamu Kaminari-tan.jpg|Kaminari-tan Kiba Tsubasa.jpg|Kiba Tsubasa Mokushiroku.png|Mokushiroku Shiroizugaikotsu.jpg|Shiroizugaikotsu Tamashī-Taberu.jpg|Tamashī-Taberu Yawareki-Te.jpg|Yawareki-Te Trivia *Some blades are meant to recognize their fame, in names, or use. *If you would like to use the ones listed as Current Wielder: Unknown, leave a request on this talk page, if you would. Once all of them are gone, you'll just have to either wait till someone dies, or challenge them for a blade. Sorry. Category:The Parius Category:Magical Weapons